Harry Potter's Life After Death
by kylem
Summary: PostOotP basic harry is bitten by a vampire and has to deal with what his friends think, but not is all bad as this bite was vaulentary and he gets lots of cool neat and fantabulus abilities...oh and theres voldemort


Harry Potter's life After Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by JKR but do take credit for my own story plot in corresponds to hers NOW STOP MOCKING ME AND GET READ'N!!

A young man by the name of Harry Potter lay was lying; face first, on his bed with a steady stream of tears rolling down his face. Now, one might ask why a 15-year-old boy might be inside and crying on such a warm and welcoming summer day. You see, most children his age were outside having fun or making mischief, so why in the nine gates of hell was there a single boy not out side having fun, and laughing with his friends. The answer to this question is very simple, or well, as simple as a story of this magnitude can get.  
  
(A/N. Oooooo...K, I really don't feel like re-writing all of Harry's life so I ask you kindly to pretend that I just told his entire life's story up to and after the fifth book, O/P. Now that all that crap and misery is out of the way, back my wonderful (RR) story)  
  
Now that brings us back to the present. Harry was still shocked over the events of last year; he couldn't find the words to describe how hard the loss of his godfather had hit him. It was a week into the summer and he still couldn't find a way out of his depression. Even his abnormally kind attitude of his aunt hadn't been able to faze him. All in all, Harry James Potter was loosing grip on reality, and fast.  
  
Just at that moment, a small ball of fur zoomed into Harry's small bedroom window, to anyone that didn't know Harry and his life; they would think it odd that a ball of fur was flying around a bedroom.  
  
This ball of fur was in reality, a very hyper owl named 'Pig'. Pig belonged to Harry's best friend from school, Ron Weasley. The letter was rather thick, implying that there was a large amount of information concealed in the rolled up parchment and as Harry looked closer, he realized with a start (the most emotion he had shown in 7 days) was a howler. Harry was worried that the Weasley's were sending him a howler because he had almost gotten Ron and Ginny killed during the whole DoM incident, but it was actually quite the opposite.  
  
HAROLD JAMES POTTER...I DON'T CARE IF YOU FEEL DEPRESSED AND LONELY RIGHT NOW...YOU HAD BETTER STOP WALLOWING IN YOUR SELF PITY...YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS WE DO THAT IT WAS OUR OWN CHOICE TO FOLLOW YOU TO THE MINISTRY...YOU I EVEN AS MUCH AS HEAR THAT YOU ARE SITTING IN YOUR ROOM ALL DEPRESSED, I WILL PERSONALY COME OVER TO THAT HOUSE AND HEX YOU UNTIL YOU LOOK NO BETTER THEN A FLOBBER WORM...GET. OVER. HIS. DEATH. RIGHT. NOW...I DON'T CARE IF I SOUND HARSH...HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU WALLOWING IN SELF PITY BECAUSE HE DIED TO PROTECT YOU...DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DAMAGE HIS NAME OVER THIS...NO!!!!...HE WOULD WANT YOU TO BE STRONG AND MOVE ON...SO SOP BEING SUCH A GIT AND GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR...YOU THINK EVERYONE THINKS YOUR SO USELESS?...THEN PROVE YOU. ARE. NOT!!! After Ron's voice died away, the howler promptly proceeded to tear itself to shreds.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting", said Harry to no one in particular.  
  
This was an odd think because Harry hadn't said a single word since he got home. His relatives didn't make him do anything and he stayed in his room, only leaving for meals and to use the restroom.  
  
When the letter had finished he had miraculously come out of his depression. Who would have though that Ron would be some uplifting. So with renewed spirit, Harry got up and moved outside the house  
  
If the order had been watching, they would have noticed that determined glint in Harry's eyes, as new strength and power flowed through his body. And if Harry had been looking, he would have seen the pale, yet beautiful girl step back into the shadows of an alley, right across the street.

Said girl sat in the shadows, musing to her self...'well, it finally seems his is willing to fight, his life has intrigued me and I always felt a bond from him. Yes. It is time that I meet him and give him the choice... and knowing how his life has been, I'm sure he will take it. 


End file.
